Rock Goddess: One Shot
by lilbit89
Summary: A fan wearing a shirt wins her a night alone with the 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes, little did she know that her shirt won't be the only thing rocking... Cody/OC One-Shot!


**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC. THIS IS MY FIRST ONE-SHOT AND I'M SORRY IF IT SUCKS AND I WILL TRY TO IMPROVE ON THE NEXT ONE.**

I nervously stood in line at Cody Rhodes signing session, I saw him sitting behind the table signing sheet after sheet, taking picture after picture with fans that were in line in front of me. I couldn't help but to stare at the man on the stage even with that ridiculous mask he 'has' to wear, his baby blue eyes that I couldn't help but to love and have to look at to make sure they were purely that blue, the form fitting black button up shirt that complimented his dark hair that looked soft and the type of hair you want your hands to get tangled in if it wasn't for the masks straps. Seeing him standing and sitting behind the table that his recently won Intercontinental Championship belt that read his name at the bottom, which made me a proud Cody fan, rested on for the fans to see and the whole WWE Universe to know that he was truly a champ. I have loved Cody since he was in Legacy, followed him since then and this being my first time meeting him made me so nervous, butterflies were filling my stomach as I got closer to the stage and the two steps that led up to the stage where he was at. I knew my nerves wouldn't fail me, but I had no one that could attend such event with me so I had to swallow my nerves as much as I could and do this by myself which wouldn't be easy, but it was something I wanted bad enough. I stood at the bottom of the stage staring up at the employee trying not to vomit from how nervous I was when such employee said the two words I wasn't ready to hear.

"Your turn." He said as I looked from him to Cody who made eye contact smiling before he stood to his feet as I climbed the two steps praying I wouldn't trip or fall.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" He asked taking my hand for a hand shake and starting the conversation.

"Nervous." I said without thinking as he sat and chuckled.

"Nothing to be nervous about." Cody said smiling.

"Yes there is, I've been a fan since Legacy and your Cody fucking Rhodes...oh my god I just cursed in front of Cody." I said covering my face feeling my face turning red from embarrassment, "I'm going to shut up." I said as he was laughing and smiling.

"Don't shut up, I enjoy it." Cody said as he grabbed a sheet to start signing.

"Congratulations on winning the IC belt, you deserve it and it was well earned." I said looking down at the belt getting a closer look smiling of how happy and proud I was seeing his name plate placed on the belt.

"Thanks sweetie." Cody said smirking as he finally signed the paper, "Are you really a Rock Goddess?" Cody asked glancing up at me, I looked down at my shirt that had a guitar design that read 'Rock Goddess.'

"I wish..."

"Do you listen to rock?" Cody asked.

"Sometimes, I love AC/DC, Rolling Stones, KISS, Motley Crue, The Who, Green Day, Good Charlotte, amongst others."

"Cool, I like those bands too, maybe you can come by my hotel room later and we can listen to some songs together." Cody said, I was in mere shock and was trying not to fangirl or freak even more.

"Sure, that sounds awesome." I said as he then wrote the hotel and his room number down on the sheet before I asked an employee to take a picture of us. I practically ran off the stage happily not believing what just happened, I stared at the signature that included the hotel and his room number for tonight along with a time to be there.

When it got closer to the end of the event, I drove around town finding this hotel and I don't know why I couldn't find it sooner becaue it was huge. I found a parking spot before I walked into the hotel seeing fans crowded around the parking along with the entrances, I felt bad making my way through them because I am just a mere fan like them, but I had to get into the hotel because I didn't want to disappoint Cody. My nerves were calm but yet I was still nervous and scared to go through with this. I kept reminding myself that I didn't want to disappoint Cody and that I will spend more time with Cody. I climbed into an elevator with a couple crew members and Ted Dibiase, the floor Cody was on was the first floor that we came to which was nice. I got off following the arrows until I found the number he wrote down, I nervously stuck my hand out knocking on the door hoping that this was a set up and this wasn't his room, little to my surprise it wsasn't. Cody opened the door wearing the same attire from the session smiling, he was still wearing that mask which was odd.

"Come in, I'm glad you came." Cody said stepping aside letting me walk in, I looked around the room not noticing him putting the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door.

"This room looks nice, does it have a view?" I asked heading to the window opening the curtains a little more .

"It's somewhat a view." Cody said under his breath, I looked out seeing the somewhat view of the city night line, I looked down seeing the fans below trying to catch the wrestlers.

"What CDs do you have?" I asked curiously as I turned around seeing the gorgeous man staring at me smirking and his hands in his pockets.

"CDs? I have them on my iPod, who buys CDs these days?" Cody joked as he walked past me to the bag that sat on the chair near the window, I headed to where he stood earlier as he pulled the curtains shut again before he pulled out his iPod from his carry on bag I'm assuming. He walked over sitting on the bed, "Come sit..." Cody said as I sat down beside him putting in the one ear bud as I listened to the song he clicked, I had already heard it before watching him scroll through his music listening to him read it off and I told him yes and no, there were only 2 that I hadn't heard. "I guess you are too much like me, sorry for wasting your time." Cody said as I pulled out the ear bud handing it to him as he stood up heading back to his bag. I stood up following him.

"It didn't waste my time...do you always wear that mask?" I asked curiously.

"When fans are present...which is more often than none." Cody said as he set his bag down turning around to face me, we were mere inches apart. I stood up on my tip tops to be closer to his face grasping the mask and it's straps.

"I don't see any fans around, do you?" I asked in a whisper as I started to slide the mask off his face gently setting it down on the table beside us, "Better." I said smiling before I ran my hands through his hair fixing the parts that the straps flattened. Cody smiled a for real smile and I was smiling as we then slowly leant in pressing our lips together, I slowly snaked my hand around his neck grasping his head holding him there. Cody led us over to the bed, I sat down and leant back as he climbed onto the bed straddling me and we broke our kisses.

"I don't know your name..." Cody said.

"Does it matter?" I asked smiling, he shrugged as I pulled him down for another kiss and begun scooting up rest of the bed as he ripped his shirt open causing buttons to fly off and he tossed the shirt aside nervously biting at my bottom lip knowing just how wet I was. Cody leant over me pressing his soft lips to mine for another kiss, he then begun to kiss down to my neck feeling his one hand tugging at the hem of my shirt before my shirt was rolling up with it as his hand was sliding up my skin leaving a hot trail to where his hand cupped my bra covered breast moaning softly. Cody sucked at the part of my neck he was teasing one last time before he grasped my shirt with both hands pulling it over my head tossing it aside not caring where it would land. My bra was strapless, I don't know why I wore it but I did and he smirked.

"I love this bra..." Cody said as he leant down kissing me as his hands went to work on pulling my bra down to expose my two full breasts that had two peaked pink nipples. I moaned into his mouth as his hands were teasing my breast by cupping them and playing with my sensitive nipples. Cody broke our kisses leaving butterfly kisses down to the valley of my breasts where he then had to choose between my breasts. He flicked his tongue over my one nipple before he wrapped his soft lips around it gently scraping his teeth against it and flicked his tongue over it as my nipple was still wrapped in his lips getting me to moan out in pleasure arching my back pushing my nipple further into his mouth. He pulled my nipple out of his mouth before he licked around my nipple before he flicked his tongue over the sensitive bud getting me to whimper in pleasure before he switched breasts getting his hand to work that breast as he did what he just did to the other breast.

"God Cody..." I moaned out as Cody sped up his tongue flicking over my nipple, I looked down seeing his blue eyes staring back at me. He stood up on his knees seeing a bulge in his jeans, it was a big bulge getting me to lick my lips thinking about how big he must be to get that big of a bulge.

"What are you staring at?" Cody whispered as I didn't notice him leaning closer to be where he begun to nibble at the spot earlier.

"MMM...your bulge..." I moaned as I ran my hands down his smooth skin of his chest to the hem of his pants.

"Sexy..." Cody said into my skin as I ran my hands over the length of the bulge in his pants and felt how long and width of it feeling more wetness between my legs feeling and hearing him moan into my neck as my hands traced along the bulge. I popped the button open and slowly unzipped the zipper hearing a sign of relief come over Cody as I did so, I inserted my hand into his pants feeling his hardness in his boxers and it was standing at attention. I grasped his hard cock tracing the length to the tip when I felt him bite hard onto my neck when I reached his tip getting me to yelp loudly. "Sorry..." Cody said as he sat up feeling bad for how hard he bit.

"It's fine..." I said getting a better view of what I was dealing with, my eyes grew big seeing how big his cock really was and never have I been with someone that big.

"You okay?" Cody asked.

"Your so big...never been with someone as big as you..." I said honestly.

"I'll take it slow..." Cody said smiling as I smiled before I grabbed onto his cock again jerking my hand up and down it getting him to moan out of pleasure. "Let me take my boxers off." Cody said as I let go as he stood up taking his boxers off before climbing back onto the bed watching him as he did so. "Your wearing too much now..." Cody said noticing that he was eyeing my pants, he straddled me at my knees as he undid my pants tugging them down as I lifted myself up helping him pull my pants off me leaving me in my bra and panties. I begun to tease myself by playing with my nipples, "MMM...you often play with yourself?" Cody asked as I made eye contact with him.

"Sometimes..." I said smiling and stopped doing it embarrassed.

"Don't stop on my account..." Cody said smirking as I then started doing it again as he hooked his thumbs in my panties pulling them down my long legs moaning from the pleasure I was causing myself. Cody climbed up between my legs as his hands slowly ran up my legs stopping at my thighs smirking at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to lick your pussy until you cum in my mouth then I'm going to finger you until you cum again..." Cody said as he leant over pressing his lips to mine for a kiss.

"No one has ever done that to me..." I said as he stopped kissing at my neck.

"Never?" Cody asked shocked, I shook my head no embarrassed a tad when he continued, "Well, good thing I'm here..." Cody said smiling as he kissed me with his soft lips before he begun leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down to my pussy. I shut my eyes anticipating what it must feel like when I finally felt his wet and wide tongue lick up my clit.

"Shit..." I moaned out from pleasure as he rested his soft hands on my pelvis to hold me still as he begun to lick up and down my clit getting me to squirm and moan in pleasure. Cody then traced my dripping wet champer with his tongue getting me to moan out louder. "Oh Cody...your tongue...uh...feels amazing...oh god..." I moaned as he twirled his tongue on my clit before he teased at my chamber again when I felt his tongue dip into my chamber. "FUCK!" I yelped out when I felt such sensation not expecting it.

"Do you like that?" Cody asked as I looked down into his blue eyes.

"Yes..." I said sheepishly as he smirked as he continued doing it pushing me further to my climax, "Cody...don't..."

"Don't what?" Cody asked like he didn't know as he slowly slid his tongue up my clit in a teasing manner.

"I'm...going to cum if you don't...stop..." I moaned as he continued his torture, he then place butterfly kisses on my clit along with scrapping his teeth against it getting me to groan out clenching my hands into fists of sheets I had in my grip. "Uh...oh Cody...SHIT!" I exclaimed when his tongue dipped into my chamber twirling sending me into orgasm, my cum flowing out letting Cody suck and lick it up.

"MMM...you taste good...and you were really wet..." Cody said slithering up my body feeling his hard cock poking at my inner thigh.

"You make me this wet...everytime I see you..." I moaned as I could feel a smile coming to my face as I was coming down from my high.

"Do I?" Cody asked smiling and giving me a small kiss.

"Yes..." I said smiling as I ran my hands through his hair.

"How'd you enjoy that?" Cody asked kissing me again.

"It felt fantastic..." I said breathing better than I was.

"No guy has ever fingered you either?" Cody asked.

"Never..." I said honestly.

"I love it..." Cody said smirking as he kissed me one last time, this time it was more intense before he slithered down my body making sure his hands touched every part of me before he reached what he was just licking. I felt his hand rub at my clit, I moaned out at the feeling before it inched closer to my still sensitive chamber circling it before he pushed one finger through my folds.

"Uh..." I yelped out getting accustomed to his finger before he slid it out sliding it back in a couple more times, "MMM...god this feels good..." I moaned grinding against his finger.

"Wait until I use three fingers..." Cody said smirking.

"Three?" I asked shocked looking at him and all he did was smirk before he pushed a second finger into me, "Oh god..." I moaned out running my hands through my hair grasping it when it got too pleasurable. "Uh...fuck..." I said out of ectasy.

"Do you like it?" Cody asked leaning over kissing me gently on the lips as begun thrusting his fingers into me faster.

"Way too much..." I said smiling wrapping my arms around his neck bringing his face to mine for another kiss, we begun making out moaning into his lips everytime his fingers hit my g-spot. Cody then pushed a third finger into me getting me to scream into his mouth, he broke our kisses and smiled.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Fine...never felt...so..." I said trying to explain it. He plunged his fingers into me as fast as he could getting to me moan out and thrust against them. "Uh...fuck...oh god...yes..." I said arching my back and grinding against his fingers, I felt Cody's other hand resting above my pelvis holding me there as he continued plunging his fingers further into me. "No...no...I'm...going...to cum...again..." I moaned out trying to hold onto my sanity but Cody thrusted his fingers faster and harder into me, "Uh...fuck...fuck...yes...YES!" I exclaimed as my orgasm came over me cumming all over Cody's fingers and into his hand. Cody was smiling ear to ear watching me orgasm from the pleasure he was causing upon me, I watched him as he pulled his fingers out watching him put them in his mouth sucking my juices off his fingers. Cody scooted closer to my embrace feeling his long thick cock poking at my chamber that was wet from how much pleasure I got from his talented fingers and the cum that was possibly still there.

"Are you ready?" Cody asked in a whisper.

"Almost..." I moaned smiling, he nodded before he leant over pressing his lips against mine for another make out session, he grasped a hold of my breast keeping himself entertained as I was coming down from my second high. "I'm ready..." I said as I kept eye contact with his blue eyes as I felt him push his tip him, "Uh...god Cody your...so big...fuck yes..." I moaned out as he held onto the head board as he pushed his long thick cock into my tight chamber.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Cody asked.

"No...I'm so full..." I said rubbing my clit as he then slowly started to pull his cock out pushing it back in trying to get my walls adjusted. "Uh Cody...faster..." I moaned as he started pushing back in.

"I don't want to hurt you..." Cody said as I grabbed him by the chin pulling his face to mine for a kiss.

"You won't hurt me..." I said smiling getting him to smile as he begun to thrust out of me faster, Cody picked my leg up by the knee giving him more leverage as he thrusted in and out of me. "Uh...oh god...fuck...Cody...Cody...don't stop...uh...uh...oh yes..." I moaned out as I was grabbing the headboard getting it bang with every hard thrust. I moved my hand grabbing onto his shoulder and pulled myself to where my legs were wrapped around him and I was digging my nails into his back as he kept with his pace. "Fuck Cody...shit yes...almost there..." I moaned out feeling my walls tightening around his hard cock that was getting harder knowing we were both about to climax. Cody started slowing down, I whimpered, "No...no, don't stop..." I whined.

"I don't want to get you pregnant either..." Cody said as he laid me back down on the bed laying me out flat sliding his long hard cock out of my chamber before he pushed three fingers into the place of his cock doing just as much damage bringing me back to my almost breaking point.

"Uh...uh...make me cum again Cody!" I moaned out loudly as Cody thrusted his fingers faster and begun licking my clit, "Uh...fuck...oh god...yes...yes...right there...yes...uh...CODY!" I exclaimed cumming as he fingered me until I came down from my high, his cock was throbbing about to explode with its own cum.

"Fuck, I almost cum myself..." Cody moaned as I got to my knees to be about the same height as him grasping his cock jerking my hand along his length, he threw his head back in pleasure his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

"You enjoy this?" I asked as I kissed at his neck.

"Fuck yes...faster..." Cody moaned as I jerked my hand faster tightening my grip on it, "Uh...uh...yes...oh god..." Cody said before he pressed his lips against mine for a kiss and his hands cupping my breast as I jerked his hand faster than I was getting him to scream "FUCK!" and his hot cum shooting out, I continued jerking getting every last ounce of cum to shoot out onto my hand. "Your hand is talented..." Cody said.

"So is your hand..." I said smiling as I let go of his cock letting it go limp licking the cum that got on my hand off before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Thank you...now can I know your name?" Cody asked.

"Dashing..." I whispered.


End file.
